Something More
by Buroo
Summary: Sequel to Good Luck, Chad and Troy try to figure out what they really feel for each other. M rating. Story better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes:

Firstly, disclaimer: These characters aren't mine, I'm just having a little fun with them.

IT IS IMPORTANT TO NOTE THAT THIS STORY DOES IN NO WAY REFLECT ANY SORT OF RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN ZAC EFRON AND CORBIN BLEU.

Anyway. This is a sequel to "Good Luck" because so many people (I love you all, by the way) responded so wonderfully to the first story. Plus, I love this pairing and didn't want it to go away so quickly.

Thanks so much for all the positive support! Comments are the best thing ever!

Buroo

--------------------------------

Chad shook his head furiously and tried to concentrate on his shot.

Video games, comic books, real books, TV, movies- nothing was working. Not even basketball.

No matter how hard he tried, Chad couldn't get that kiss… and that something extra… out of his head.

Which was really ridiculous because, after all, it wasn't anything. Troy said he needed some help, and Chad helped him. That's what friends do, right?

Chad's wrist flicked and the ball soared through the air, hit the rim of the hoop and flew off.

Chad ducked just in time.

Ok, so maybe that's not what friends do….. At least not two guy friends…. Who both have girlfriends.

Ok, well Troy had a girlfriend. That whole Chad/Taylor thing had been a disaster.

….but Troy and Gabriella had been kind of …touchy lately.

Whatever, girlfriends or not, making-out backstage wasn't what two jock guy friends do to pass the time.

Chad scowled.

This whole thing was sick and wrong. He had screwed up royally…

But then again…

_He_ hadn't done anything. _He_ was firmly against the whole idea of kissing Troy.

It was just, Troy looked horrible- paler than Chad had ever seen him- and the added strain of that idiotic superstition didn't look like it helped his nerves.

It was just going to be a "peck".

An Aunt kiss.

A nothing.

_Troy_ was the one who turned it into so much more. _Troy_ was the one with yet another secret that leaked it's way out. _Troy_ was the freak who liked kissing other boys.

…. But it wasn't like Chad hadn't enjoyed it too.

After all, Chad had never been kissed like _that_ before.

It had been rough and fast, and… god it was just so damned hot!

He didn't have to worry about being too forceful, about stray teeth and accidental bites. Neither one of them cared about bleeding lips like a girl would have, all they cared about was the heat between the two of them, the feel of "his tongue against mine", the erratic motion of hips writhing against another's.

Chad was swept up into the heat, the passion.

He wasn't thinking clearly when his hand unbuttoned Troy's jeans and slipped inside his friends boxers.

He didn't mean to bring Troy to the edge like he did.

….It just… happened.

And Chad definitely hadn't been in control of himself afterwards, leaning against that wall, pleading, _begging_ in his head for Troy to just… god just get your skinny ass over here and _touch_ _me!_

Lust.

Pure, unfiltered, lust.

That's all it was.

Nothing else.

Chad has no sort of attraction to Troy. Troy has no sort of attraction to him.

They'll see each other at school, and everything will be the same as it always was.

Best Friends.

That's all that they are.

Chad hurled the basketball at the hoop and missed by three inches.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes:

Characters not mine, not reflection on real life people, etc, etc.

Nothing witty or thankful to say... umm... chapter two...

Comments are the greatest, keep reading, etc. etc.

Buroo

--------------------

Troy shook his head furiously and tried to concentrate on his shot.

He shouldn't have made Chad do… _that_.

Chad was a ladies man- incredibly cute, talented, and an amazing flirt.

Troy forcing himself upon this ladies man was cruel.

_It_ had obviously thrown Chad completely out of his comfort zone, and throwing someone for such a complete loop was not what best friends do to each other.

The next time Troy saw Chad he was going to apologize fervently and the whole incident would be forgotten.

The Kiss would just be one of those embarrassing moments that was never mentioned until years later and it would make everyone laugh.

…Except, Troy knew that _this_ was something that would never make anyone laugh… and probably wasn't going to be mentioned ever again.

But… Troy couldn't help but relive the sweet sensation of Chad kissing him.

The heated feeling of Chad's tongue sweeping through Troy's mouth, his strong hands clasped around his waist and then….

Troy's whole body trembled just at the thought of where those hands went next.

He _couldn't_ help the way he felt about Chad. The darker boy was witty, sweet, smart… he was a damned good basketball player and Troy had suspicions that Chad could dance too- not that Chad would ever admit it.

Troy _couldn't_ help but fall in love with such an amazing person.

Yeah.

Love.

It wasn't just a crush anymore.

It had always been something more than liking the way Chad's butt looked in his basketball shorts, but Troy had been too scared to admit that these strange new feelings were anything but lust.

But it was _certainly_ more than lust.

Troy would dream about Chad and wake up with a grin on his face. His closed eyes would bring forth images of his friend smirking at him through curled hair.

But no matter how much Troy wished it, Chad would never be anything more than a friend. After all, the two had been like brothers since pre-school, and fucking your brother is just—

Troy froze.

"fucking?"

….Sex?

When did sex enter the picture??

And suddenly, completely against his will, an image of Chad sweaty and naked, panting on a bed somewhere leapt into Troy's head.

Troy dropped the ball he was holding, grabbed his head and forced it towards his stomach, bending over.

He suddenly noticed he was flushed and shaking.

Sicksicksicksicksicksicksick.

"Troy?" A voice shouted from the house, "Are you okay?"

Troy jerked his head up.

"Yeah, dad. I'm fine."

Mr. Bolton looked at his son suspiciously.

"We gotta leave soon, are you ready to go?"

Troy picked up the fallen ball and started to jog towards the house.

"Yeah. Thanks dad."

"I'll be in the car. Meet me outside."

Troy nodded stiffly.

Crap. His dad.

What would Coach say if he found out his son was gay, attracted to another player?

The answer to that question made Troy's stomach twist and burn.

Groaning, Troy grabbed his backpack and turned to the front door.

Off to school.

Troy knew that when he saw Chad it was going to be just the way it always was, the weight of years between them would roll over this one rough patch.

Once again, they were just best friends.

Staring blankly out the window, Troy felt his stomach drop.

_Just_ best friends… that's all they were.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors notes:

Disclaimer- characters not mine, no profit made, no real corbin/zac relationship, blah blah blah.

Yay!! Chapter 3!! And it's a long one.

Thank you guys sooooooooo much for all the feedback. I really love it. Checking my e-mail has never been so much fun.

And stay with me! The smut is coming, I promise.

Thank you!!!!!

Buroo

------------------------

Breathe.

Just Breathe.

In out In out In out.

Breathe.

It's just another day at school. Just one more day atop a thousand others.

Nothing new.

Troy walked through the halls as he always did. Winking and grinning at hopeful cheerleaders who he would never date, smiling politely at band geeks whose names he would never remember, yelling across the halls to basketball players he knew- players who didn't make his stomach turn and his face flush. He would sprint past Miss. Darbus' room and poke his head into his Lit. professor's to explain another late paper.

Just another day at school.

Nothing new.

Except Troy's heartbeat.

He never remembered it beating this fast.

He stopped at his locker and glanced around before he slammed his head against the cold, red metal.

"Dude, I know these lockers _aren't_ the best, but even they don't deserve being hit with _your_ hard head."

Troy choked.

His heart seemed to have leapt into his throat.

Slowly, so slowly, he turned his head to gaze at a bemused looking Chad holding the ever-present basketball. Chad was surrounded by a chortling Zeke and Jason.

"Ha. Yeah. Hard head." Troy said sarcastically.

"What's up?" Zeke asked, in a completely normal tone that meant Chad hadn't told him about the- …. Incident.

"Ah, it's nothing." Troy shrugged, "I-I forgot to write another paper for English, is all."

"Again?" Chad said laughing, "And you're still alive? How many have you forgotten, like twenty, right? I'd have thought Mr. Stead would have skinned you."

Troy smiled in spite of himself.

"He said he'd do it after school. The principal is coming to watch the class and Stead thought the blood would be a little hard to explain."

Zeke and Jason laughed.

Chad laughed too.

Breathe, Troy, Breathe.

'OK-This is going good,' Troy thought straightening and joining the three as they walked to class. 'Zeke and Jason don't seem to suspect anything, Chad's acting as normal and put together as ever, and I have yet to embarrassingly blurt out something I know I'll regret.'

Troy could just imagine the scene now. Him, standing in the middle of the hall surrounded by a group of muttering people after just slamming Chad against a locker and screaming, "I LOVE YOU!" before kissing him again.

Troy shuddered. After something like that he would have to move to Maine.

No- to hell with Maine, he would have to join the witness protection program.

"Troy? You Ok man? You're all quite." Jason was looking at him carefully.

"Yeah." Zeke said, craning his neck to stare at Troy too. "Got another secret we should know about?"

Troy felt his stomach drop to the floor and his throat was closing up, but miraculously his feet were still moving. He glanced discreetly at Chad who was staring forcefully at the floor, the darker boy's cheeks reddening slightly. Zeke and Jason were still looking concernedly at Troy, so he managed to stumble through a sentence.

"Guys, come on. My emotional depth can't fill a thimble. How many secrets could I have?"

Zeke grinned. Jason knit his eyebrows and said,

"What's a thimble?"

Chad was still gazing intently at the floor and the color hadn't left his cheeks.

The bell rang, and Zeke and Jason turned, heading towards History, yelled "see you at practice!" and left Troy and Chad in a very uncomfortable silence.

Troy took a deep breath. The extra oxygen did absolutely nothing to help Troy think of how to start the inevitable conversation.

"Uh, Chad I think we gotta talk abou-"

"Hey, I just remembered, I missed a test and I was supposed to take it- now."

Chad said this last sentence very quickly.

"Oh."

"Yeah"

"Um. Good- Good luck on that."

Troy bit his tongue. Hard.

That was a stupid thing to say.

Chad flushed, and ran- he _ran_- up the stairs leaving Troy standing in the middle of the hall without saying anything.

"Crap."

His chest hurt. A sort of suffocating pressure was grabbing at his heart, making it hard to draw air, making his throat close and his eyes prickle.

Troy turned and slammed his head into the closest locker as hard as he could, blaming the pain blooming between his ears for the tears trickling from his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes:

Normal Disclaimer, not mine, blah blah blah. No real relationship concerning Corbin Bleu and Zac Effron.

Um.. I'm really really really sorry for the horrendous lack of update. I wrote this and the last chapter at the same time, and I'm having a super hard time ending the last chapter and my lack of inspiration didn't motivate me to actually update, which is really kind of stupid.

Anyway

Second to last chapter. Smut coming very very soon!!!

Buroo

-----------------

Troy heaved a sigh.

Basketball practice had been a nightmare.

He had performed so badly his dad had made his stay almost half and hour later than the other players.

"What's with you Troy??" Mr. Bolton had demanded, glaring at his son, "Where's your head at?"

'It's not my head,' Troy had thought sullenly, 'It's my heart. I think I broke it.'

But of course he couldn't actually say that, so he shrugged the question off replying, "I've got a headache dad. That's all." Which, after all, was a completely true statement considering he had almost given himself a concussion on a locker that afternoon.

He really didn't think the day could be going any worse. His head was pounding, his dad was angry at him, and Chad….

Well… Chad hated him.

Troy clenched his fists, the pain in his hands momentarily distracting him from the feeling of something like a dead weight being dropped into his stomach.

Chad hated him.

He shouldn't have said anything.

Troy jerked his head up.

No. No! He had every right to say something- especially when that something was tearing him up on the inside. Chad shouldn't be so egotistical to think that _this _was only affecting him. If Chad was _really_ Troy's best friend, he would have liste- …crap.

Troy had just burst into the locker room and frozen for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

Chad was standing in the middle of the room, his foot perched on one of the benches, apparently tying one of his shoes.

All of Troy's righteous anger fled and he was left standing awkwardly in the incredibly tense silence.

Chad glanced down at the floor and back up at his friend before starting slowly, "Uh… hey troy." In an incredibly meek voice that didn't suit the vivacious teen at all.

Troy swallowed. "… Hey Chad. What are you still doing here? I thought you left."

Chad shrugged and mumbled something along the lines of "got caught up in something".

Some of Troy's anger returned and he said bitterly, "So can I talk to you now, or are you going to _run away_ again? How did that_ test_ go, by the way?"

Chad raised his head, his cheeks starting to redden. He opened and closed his mouth silently before actually managing to speak.

"I don't know."

"You don't know how your test went?"

"I don't know if you can… I mean… i-if you _should_ talk to me."

Troy actually winched. That one hurt.

Chad ran a hand through his hair and sighed before saying, "It's just... it was… _weird_ man. What we did. We shouldn't have. Done it, I mean."

He shuddered a little. "It haunts me, you know? I… I dream about it, and when I wake up I can't get it out of my head. 'Cause, you're my friend, you know? We're like brothers, and what we did…" He broke off for a second. " What… what I did. I shouldn't have, but I think… I think I kind of liked it. I _liked_ touching you… liked _hearing_ you when you…" Chad shifted, blushing. He swallowed forcefully before he continued. "But that's so screwed up! I _can't_… like it…that's why I can't…"

He never actually finished his sentence and he refused to meet Troy's eyes.

Admitting what he did seemed to horrify him and he quickly shuffled around to the other side of the bench and grabbed his bag.

"I'll see you later, Troy"

"I love you."

Troy hadn't meant to say it. Didn't want to say it. He was supposed to keep it locked inside him for the rest of eternity.

But those three words whose power is so underestimated burst forth like a river breaking a dam. And no matter how much he wished it, Troy couldn't take them back.

And seeing his friend's reaction, how he longed he could take them back.

Because Chad froze, but not in the normal, 'oh my, that sure is surprising' freeze. It was an utter, complete lack of movement, and there was suddenly stiffness in Chad's muscles that Troy hadn't noticed before.

It seemed like a very long time before Chad said monotonously,

"I'll see you later, Troy"


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes:

Uh.. .I'm back!! (At last.. I know. Sorry it took me so long.. I had _such _a hard time finishing the very end. Nothing I wrote I liked.)

YAY!!! Last chapter!!!

Be warned!!! boy and boy smut follows (um.. finally...). If you don't like this kinda stuff, don't read.

Ok... If this is too graphic or whatever for an M rating... Please please please tell me, and I'll edit it. I think it's ok, but I just want to be sure.

Ok... I'll shut up now. Enjoy!

Oh... P.S. Thanks so much for all the continued support, and I still love comments!!

Buroo

------------------------------------

And instantaneously, Troy's world crumbled.

He felt dizzy, and he had to lean against cool metal to keep his balance. His sight was blurred and he could feel wetness on his skin, but his brain didn't register what it was.

"Wait!!" Troy choked through a throat that was closed so tightly it pained him to speak, to breathe, "Please… don't go. I thought you'd understand. I thought…"

Chad turned, stomping towards Troy and he looked so angry, Troy couldn't meet his eyes, looking at his nose instead.

Maybe if Troy had actually looked at his friend he would have seen the fear etched in Chad's features.

"Understand?? How could I possibly understand?? One second we're nothing but best friends, the next we're making out backstage, and now you _love_ me? I can't- I can't deal with this Troy!" His raised voice echoed horribly in the large room.

"But… but you said…" Troy trailed off weakly. He had never felt such desperation, such horrible misery before in his life. The earth could have buckled around him and he wouldn't have noticed.

"I liked it yeah, but come one man, I'm a teenager! A teenager with no girlfriend who hasn't gotten any real action in months!! What do you expect?"

It didn't sound like Chad really believed what he was saying, though.

"…Chad… please…" Troy was proud. He had always refused to beg anyone for anything and yet, here he was practically on his knees, not even knowing what he really wanted Chad to do.

He reached out for Chad's shoulder.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

But it was too late and Troy's fingers brushed Chad's arm, and suddenly a fist connected with his cheek, sending him reeling backwards slamming into the lockers. He felt blood trickling down his chin, but didn't have time to wipe at it before Chad was on top of him.

"Is this what you want?" He hissed venomously and ground his knee into Troy's groin painfully.

Troy shoved against Chad hopelessly, "Ow- Chad!! Th- That _hurts_! Stop!! _Please_! "

And then, suddenly Chad's mouth was crushing Troy's and even though Troy knew he should fight, knew he should try and get away because Chad obviously wasn't in his right mind, he kissed his friend back feverishly just because it seemed like the thing he should do.

This kiss wasn't anything like the last one.

The last time they kissed it was passionate and hot, a playful game between two opponents.

This kiss was a battle, each striving to conquer the other.

It wasn't sweet or even enjoyable. Troy's jaw was sending shooting pains through the rest of his injured head, he was pretty sure his lips were bleeding, and his teeth were sore because they were knocking into Chad's.

But he refused to give in.

He was _not _losing this fight- even if it killed him.

And suddenly… miraculously… Chad slowed. The kiss became, gentle, almost loving, a lazy, sensuous, grinding of two tongues against the other, and just when Troy was starting to really enjoy it, Chad pulled away, his eyes wide, breathing heavily.

"Oh… God."

He was staring at Troy in horror, "God… Troy… I'm sorry… I… I didn't mean…God…"

Troy shook his head, "It's ok Chad, really, I'm fine" He _wasn't_ really, but he would say anything to get Chad to kiss him again.

"I… I almost…" Chad was shaking his head furiously. "I could have really hurt you."

"I'm fine, Chad, really."

Chad continued to shake his head, and tried to back away, but he tripped over a bench and Troy grabbed him, forcing another kiss on the boy.

And Chad, low and behold, immediately kissed Troy back. No hesitation, no struggling, he was just kissing Troy, and this was the best kiss yet. Hungry and yearning with plenty of tongue and someone was moaning and Troy suddenly realized that it was him but he didn't care. He wouldn't care if his dad walked in right now and saw them. Hell, he wouldn't care if the whole _team_ walked in right now and saw them, because he was kissing Chad and Chad was kissing him back.

Chad broke the kiss, but not the contact as he started licking down Troy's jaw, lapping at blood he had spilled before working his way down Troy's throat. Troy dropped his head back against the lockers as Chad continued to suckle and nip at his throat and ears and collarbone.

"Not too hard," Troy gasped. He would never be able to explain a strange hickey to Gabriella.

Chad didn't respond, but grabbed at Troy's shirt trying unsuccessfully to rip it off. Troy seized the bottom of the material and tore it off his head and made quick work of removing Chad's jersey. He then clutched Chad's shoulders and flipped their positions so that Chad was the one against the lockers. Their mouths met again and Troy's hands fluttered down Chad's well toned chest to play with dark nipples, which forced a low groan from Chad, who rocked his hips against Troy's bringing both of their attentions to their lower extremities. Chad continued to do some kind of shimmy move that was just driving Troy crazy and he knew he had to do something before he came too early and spoiled all sorts of fun.

It took all of Troy's will power to muster up the strength to grab Chad's hips and force them back. Chad made a whimpering type noise and tried to buck back into Troy. Troy murmured softly into the boy's ear and quickly shoved Chad's basketball shorts just far enough down his legs to allow easy access, peeled back some green boxers, grabbed at erect flesh and started pumping. Chad moaned loudly, his hips rearing into Troy's hand, his head pinned against the lockers, and little gasping noises started to come out of his mouth that sent chills down Troy's spine, straight to his groin. And suddenly a very familiar, talented hand had found it's way back into his shorts, and Troy's rhythm faltered as Chad's hand firmly stroked him.

And then Chad dropped to his knees, and Troy almost died.

Chad's tongue flicked out testing, teasing, brushing tantilizingly against ever-so-sensitive skin, flitting down and back up again. And just when Troy thought he was going to kill Chad if he taunted him anymore, Chad enveloped his straining flesh in his mouth, sucking, licking-

"Ch-Chad! Not so--- _ohmygod_!!"

Troy didn't know anyone could do _that_ with their tongue.

Chad paused so he could breathe, and Troy dropped to his knees in front of him, grabbing both of their cocks in his hand and pulling hard.

Chad made some sort of noise that ended in "…_please_…"

Troy couldn't help but obey such a sinfully breathless command, and when he did, Chad's head dropped onto his Troy's shoulder, his hips pumping fast into Troy's hand. Not a minute later Chad seized up and whimpered. Troy's head fell back and groaned loudly, and followed Chad into completion.

-------------------------------

For a good three minutes they just knelt their, holding each other, Chad breathing heavily into Troy's shoulder.

Troy leaned his head against his lover's and whispered, "I really do love you, you know."

"What about Gabriella?"

"What about her? She's gunna dump me anyway."

Chad turned his head so he could look at Troy and murmured, "I don't know Troy."

He sighed. "This is so… sudden. I don't know what I feel."

But Troy felt some tension leave Chad's shoulders, and heard a deep sigh.

"…But I'm willing to give it a try."

Troy grinned.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Chad paused and seemed to be thinking.

"No candle lit dinners, 'k?"

"Can we make out at movies?"

"Eh… why not?"

"Awesome."


End file.
